


Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

by HannahPelham



Series: Midsomer Loving [3]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: The fallout





	Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night

Anya blew her nose as she continued to cry. She and Charlie had had a huge argument about something seemingly minor, and he’d stormed out of the house. She guessed he’d gone to the Barnabys', but she didn’t know. He wasn’t replying to her texts asking him where he was and if he was ok. She didn’t want to make him come back if he didn’t want to, but she just wanted to know that he was ok. As soon as he’d left, slamming the door behind him, she’d collapsed on the sofa and queued up sad movies on Netflix. She needed to get everything out and crying seemed like the best way to do it. 

 

Charlie had stormed out mid-afternoon, and it had long gotten dark by the time Anya received a text message. It wasn’t from Charlie, but from Sarah Barnaby.

 

_ ‘He’s here. He’s calmed down. He says he loves you and he’s sorry’ _

 

Anya quickly fired off a text to say she’d be there soon, and ran about trying to find her car keys and some shoes, not bothering to make sure she was properly dressed. She drove as fast as she could, avoiding speed cameras, and was pulling into the Barnabys’ driveway before she knew it. She sat in the car for a minute or so, taking deep breaths. Eventually, she got out and found Sarah standing by the open door before she could knock. 

 

“He’s in the kitchen. John and I’ll be upstairs with Betty” She said simply, before she turned around and walked up the stairs, to where her husband waited for her. 

 

Anya walked through to the kitchen, and saw Charlie stood there, staring out the window. He turned slightly, and she saw he’d been crying too. The minute they made eye contact, the tears started flowing again. Anya quickly wiped them away with her fingers, hand lingering on Charlie’s cheek. 

 

“I’m so sorry Charlie” Anya whispered, wrapping her arms around the man in front of her. 

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry, I blew everything way out of proportion. I just...I just love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you and suddenly I thought I may have to be without you and I started to panic and before I knew it I was storming out of the house and-and-” Charlie blurted out, beginning to cry again in Anya’s arms. He felt weak for crying but knew Anya wouldn’t mind. She always encouraged him to show his emotions. 

 

“I know, I know” Anya whispered, as she rubbed Charlie’s back and moved them to the sofa. They sat down, and Anya curled up in Charlie’s arms. She felt like she was back where she belonged. 

 

“I love you so much Anya” Charlie whispered over and over again. 

 

“I love you too Charlie, I love you a really quite ridiculous amount actually” Anya replied, pressing gentle kisses to his cheek every now and then. 

 

Eventually, she kissed his lips chastely. He kissed back gently, but nothing got too heated. They were going to ease back into normality slowly. They both feared that if they tried to pick up exactly where they left off before the argument, on the verge of eloping, everything would crash and burn for real, and they’d split up for good. Neither of them wanted that to happen. Anya wanted to spend the rest of her life with Charlie, and Charlie wanted to spend the rest of his life with Anya. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the living room door. 

 

“Come in!” Anya called. Sarah walked in, poking her head around the door before coming in properly. 

 

“John wants a cuppa. Do you two want one?” She asked, smiling sympathetically at the young couple who had obviously solved whatever issue had caused a sobbing Charlie Nelson to turn up on their doorstep a few hours later. 

 

Anya nodded and smiled, realising Charlie was fast asleep on her shoulder, arms protectively around her shoulder and waist. 

 

“Spare room is done up. Stay here tonight” Sarah whispered as Anya tried to coax Charlie from the sofa up to the Barnabys’ spare bedroom. 

 

John Barnaby smiled at the young couple as they walked past Betty’s nursery, popping their heads in to say thank you for the loan of the room and for looking after Charlie. John quickly replied that it was no trouble at all. 

 

Charlie collapsed on the bed the minute they got into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and threw his t-shirt at Anya, knowing she’d want something to sleep in. She put it on over her underwear and slid into the bed next to her boyfriend, already half asleep. 

 

“I love you Anya” Charlie whispered as he drifted off. 

 

“I love you too Charlie” Anya replied, realising that Charlie had been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

The next morning, Anya found herself safely in Charlie’s arms. 

 

“Morning love” He whispered as he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

“Morning” Anya replied, matching his volume. She kissed him quickly and went to make a cup of tea, finding Sarah halfway up the stairs with two mugs. The older woman handed them over. 

 

“For you and Charlie - figured you might need it after everything” Sarah said as she walked back towards her bedroom where she knew John and Betty were waiting. 

 

“Thanks Sarah, everything’s sorted now” Anya replied, smiling widely as she made her way back to Charlie.

 

He accepted the mug gladly, and kissed Anya deeply as she got back into bed. They turned the radio on and chatted about the news and the songs and the stupid things being said by the presenter. They drank their tea quickly, and settled down under the covers again, Anya’s head resting on Charlie’s head, listening to the gentle beat of his heart. 

 

His hand entwined with hers. 

 

Things were back as they had been, and as they should be.


End file.
